My Submissive
by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: I want to see you spread out, cuffed to our bed with lovely black leather cuffs with a gag down your throat and a toy shoved so far in you I'll have to reach my hand in you to get it back. Steve/Thor. Abstract porn, M for a reason. May Post 2 in x-over 2


I wonder how everyone would react if they knew.

I've always wondered how your precious fans would react to finding out what you are.

That you're a wanton little _cock-slut._ That you absolutely loved being sprawled out under me, your lovely blonde hair pressed to your skull by sweat, blue eyes clouded by lust and desire and arousal, you begging me for _harder, faster please fuck me,_ you panting out my name like a mantra, _ThorThorThor moremoremore pleasepleaseplease._

Would the team hate and expose you? Or maybe they won't hate you and maybe they'll help with damage control.

Because you and I both know that no matter how hard we try to keep this our little secret, it will somehow get out to the public.

Would all your fans still love you if they knew how much you love it when I shove you to the ground? Would they respect you if they knew just how fast you wrap those pretty lips of yours around my cock and if they knew how much you love the feeling of my dick down your throat and how you swallow every last drop of my cum like you're drinking water?

I know just how much you love it when I control you, when I throw you to the ground and take you like we're animals. I know how much you love the marks I leave across your chest and legs and across your back and all over your body where no one else can see them because those are all mine and they are marking my property. I know that you love it just as much when we can take our time. The days when I can open you wide with my tongue and when we have enough time for me to take you to the brink and keep you there for hours, and all without ever entering you.

You seem to always have it under control expect for when you come to me. You need not to be the one in control, if only for a little bit. You have this _needdesiredemand_ to hand over control in at least one area, even if I make you do degrading things for me. And you know what? Damn if you don't _love every single one _of those degrading things I ask you to do.

_on your knees suck me off while you fuck yourself on my fingers crawl to me take off my pants with only your teeth my bitch you belong only to me. I own you, heart and soul and body._

I remember when you let me put a collar on you. Oh how amazing you looked with soft black leather wrapped around your lovely throat and a slender sliver leash attached. The rug burn on your knees and arms didn't go away for _days_. It was wonderful, seeing those marks flash in between pieces of clothing during training.

Oh, how easily you distract me. I had a point to make.

I think that our team will be more accepting of us then they would if Tony and my brother were to be revealed. Oh, the things Loki does for that man. Oh the things he lets Tony _do_ _to him_, it makes my blood boil…but not in anger. All those things? I want to try them all on you.

I want to see you spread out, cuffed to our bed with lovely black leather cuffs with a gag down your throat and a toy shoved so far in you I'll have to reach my hand in you to get it back. Oh but you would just love it if I did that, wouldn't you? You would love to have my fingers in you at the same time as that toy starts vibrating. I can almost see your face as I turn it on with my fingers shoved deep inside of you, wrapped around the bottom of it, moving it from side to side, just to hear your pretty _screams._

Maybe I'll bend you over the table in the briefing room. Take you so hard that there'll be dents in the table and bruises on your hips for months.

Back to my original point. How do you think the public would take it if they knew just how much you, their _hero_, their amazing Captain America, loved it when I tell you what to do?

_stand still don't make a sound make a sound and I'll stop and I'll have to punish you down on your knees not a single noise as I fuck you hard enough to make you cry from all the pleasure. _

What if they knew that all the bruises on your arms aren't from fighting but from me holding you up against a wall and fucking you senseless? And I mean to the point that you can't walk completely straight for _days_ after.

What do you think would happen if they all found out just how fast you get hard from me pulling on your hair? I could make you come without ever touching your cock by pulling on your hair. Hell, I don't even have to pull hard, just a small tug has you panting breathlessly, begging, has you pleading on your knees for my cock to be in your mouth and down your throat.

_please let me suck you off I love the taste of you please I need to taste you pretty please I'll do anything for you I want your cock in me in some way anyway please stop teasing me Thor my darling. _

You beg so prettily, I never could deny you.

Do you remember when the lovely Miss Darcy, Natasha, and Miss Pepper dressed you, Clint, and Loki in female clothing? I think they know: about us, about Tony and Loki, about Hawkeye and Coulson. They _are_ females who work with the Avengers. They _have_ to be smart and observant.

Do you remember how _I _dropped to my knees to suck you off under that beautiful blood red and gold skirt because I saw how turned on you were getting, feeling that silk brush your skin and across your cock and knowing that those were _my_ colors?

_oh please Thor don't stop never stop fuck me fuck me in this skirt I want to feel you deep in me and the silk on my skin please Thor please fuck me harder against the wall please Thor. _

And that's exactly what I did, now wasn't it? Pressed you against the door of you-min-_**our**_ room where you were leaning up on from when I sucked you off, teased you until you were close to tears because you were so hard it hurt, then took you slowly, like we had all the time in the world, just so I could hear you beg.

_oh my pretty little super solider you look beautiful truly lovely in my colors never gonna let you wear anything but red and gold nothing else maybe all you'll wear is skirts and stockings and corsets and collars and chains never going to let you leave me you are mine and no one else's. _

Miss Darcy seems to think we have a _"dominant/submissive, sadomasochistic, kink based"_ relationship. Which is where apparently, I get off on controlling you and putting you in pain while you get off on obeying me and being in pain. Honestly, I think she's right…in some places anyway.

Do you remember the time you begged me to shove my whole fist into you? You had this terrible look of pain on your face that had me almost stopping, till you begged me for more. You said you loved the feeling of having so much more of me in you and that it felt amazing. I was terrified that I was hurting you when I saw those tears in your lovely blue eyes till you pleaded with me to touch you, to move within you, that I felt amazing in you.

_oh God Thor I can feel so much of you in me it's amazing wonderful give me more please I beg of you I can feel your hand in me I can feel every inch of you up against my most private parts you have truly gotten into me I love you with every part of me heart body soul and mind I love you Thor with all my being and my whole being belongs to you. _

Huh. Maybe she _was_ completely right.

Oh the things you let me do to you. The wonderfully lovely things that leave you panting breathlessly with sweat on your skin and cum drying as it slips from in between your legs. Things that leave us unable to move for hours, we are so content not to move unless we are truly needed. Beautiful things that leave us curled into one another for the rest of the night.

I remember that time when it was you who suggested we try something new. You said it with such a deliciously teasing tempting intoxicating smirk on your lovely face that there was no way I could say no to that type of grin, particularly one so rarely seen on you. I laughed and nodded at you and a whole new type of smile came across your face. One that just lights up your face like the sun is in your lovely eyes.

_I wanna ride you I want you flat on your back in __**our**__ bed lay there please don't move let me do this for you I know you say I do so much already but I want to do more I want you to watch me as I take your cock into me so deep you'll never ever want to leave me I'll never let you leave me I want to be in control even with you still taking me I want to set the rhythm please baby let me have this Thor please darling may I have this let me give you this let me take this all for myself. _

Like I said, I can never deny you anything you ask of me.

That night was…well more than words could ever say. I don't think I've ever loved you as much as I did in that moment.

Flat on my back, watching me disappear into you, seeing the love in your eyes as you stare down at me… it was incredible and it made my heart burst with love for you. Even to this day, remembering that look in your eyes still makes me smile stupidly.

You've let me do so many wonderfully degrading, terrible, beautifully lovely things to you and have never said no to me. I've always wondered why you just take my, what some would call abuse, as much as you do, when we both know that you could stop me?

Maybe that's part of the attraction between the both of us. We both know that you don't have to take the humiliation that you endure at my hands. At any given minute you could decide that you've had enough and throw me off of you.

Knowing that I have the all-American hero, _**the**__ Captain America,_ under me begging for more, more of me, of all that I can give you, of all that I could do to you, well that sets me off. And you, knowing that you don't have to be in control, that you can be the weak one, the submissive one, well that is what turns you on, turns you into a panting, weeping _wreck_ of a hero, one that is so hard that it hurts and sends tears down your face.

My precious, _perfect_ submissive little soldier, oh how I love you so.

I wonder what would happen if everyone were to find out the way that I demonstrate my love for you?

How do you think that they would take all the bruises and blood and pain and sweat?

I don't know about you, my love, but I truly don't want to know, because that submissive side of you? It _belongs to me and only me. _

_no one else can have you all mine my wonderful soldier I own every bit of you and you hand over control to me like the way you give a mission report to Coulson so quick to do what I ask as long as we're alone right in private all minemineminemineMINE and yet I have to share you with everyone else in public but you don't mind a single bit due you know that I will gladly remove your control forcefully and you fucking love the way I can strip every last _drop_ of self-respect and every _ounce_ of self-control from you within a blink of an eye_.

My super solider, my Captain America, my darling, my bitch, my Steve Rodgers, minemineminemine, my submissive, all mine.

You are all mine and can never escape me….not that you ever really want to, isn't that right, Steve?

**Fuck if this wasn't a monster thing to work on. Um actually this is the first thing I've ever posted that actually deserved the M rating….. Anyway… uh yeah….I would say R&R but you're already at the bottom so review damnit! I need to know if I should kill myself over this or not. I may or may not post this in a Thor/Captian America crossover as well. Should I?**


End file.
